OH DEAR LORD SAVE US ALL!
by jashinisgod
Summary: mye and kaos are sudenly thrown into the naruto dimetion will they survive being in the akatsuki, will kaos drive everyone insane, will love bloom and where did that potato go itachixoc deidaraxoc warning large amonts of randomness rated mature for hidan's and kaos's mouths adopted by kaosthechaostique
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Mye and Kaos_

Open my eyes and first thing I think is 'SHIIITTTT I'm falling'. I look over and see my little sister Kaos falling beside me looking like she's on one of her sugar highs. I'm not sure what exactly happened, I thought we were just watching our favorite TV show on the computer when BAM! I black out and next thing I know, plummeting to my death.

Once I get past the whole damn there goes my life thing, I realize something isn't right. I look at my little sis and for some reason her hair is white, like it's been stripped of all color. I also notice that her eyes have gone from greyish-blue to bright, scarlet red. Slowly her clothes change to. Before they were her usual week end clothing but now they're a red t-shirt and her baggy black shorts.

So as you could guess I'm at a complete loss. I'm basically wondering 'if she's changed what the hell do I look like'. I already had a pretty good hunch though. Ever since we were little we've been obsessed with Naruto. Like the literal term sleep, eat and breath the stuff. We even made up our own characters and everything. Gave them powers, names looks. but anyways seeing as how K looked like her person I thought that's probably what I looked like as well.

Anyways, we were still falling when suddenly this huge bird thing I think comes and catches us. It's really soft like fur almost but I know that's not it. We were brought down to the ground and K and i immediately jump off.

'' HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT, UN!'' says this voice that's slightly girly but kinda attractive you know.

'' leave them alone brat. Why did you even save them they would have made great new puppets.''

''Whatever, yeah. Hey girls you didn't get hurt or anything right?''

''yeah we're fine. Thanks'' I reply after I find my voice.

Now that I have my bearings I look up and see a handsome blonde man. His hair although long does not look in the least girly. His face still has a boyish charm to it but is still mature and strong. Then I looked at the red head. He was shorter than the blonde and he looked pretty cute to. Then I see the matching black cloaks and suddenly realize who we're dealing with. 'This CAN'T be good'. I think shaking my head solemnly.

''Hi my names Sasori, and the fucktard beside me is Deidara.''

''Hey!un, that's not nice Danna!'' deidara said going to cry in his emo corner like thing.

''WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY KNIVES!'' k shouts.

I looked over to her as she was frantically searching herself. ever since she joined my gang she always made sure she had at least 5 knives on her at all times.

''Their in your pants you dumb ass."

"oh yea i forgot to check there" she said with the stupidest look on her face.(insert face-palm head-shake)

"So, Un... ummmmm, your come with us now cause, you know you've seen us..yeah." Deidara said awkwardly

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" kaos screams and ran right into a tree falling backwards unconscious.

"Yea, sure we got nothing better to do..." I look at my sister "You know she was dropped a lot on her head as a baby. The doctors even agree she's mentally unstable."

"yea we can tell." they said at the same time.

"Okay, im bored lets go." i said as me and Deidara put kaos on sasori's back

"I'm gonna ride with you, k Dei?"

"Okay let's get going then,un."

_***with Deidara and Mye***_

"So, un tell me about yourself,like how you got here."

"Well I'm not sure how i got here but I'll tell you about myself Me and my little sister come form this...I'm not sure what it is, I guess it's another universe maybe... anyways, we come from a town called Regina. I was in a gang back there and I was second in command. I'm a high school student and i played 6 instruments. Thats about all i can think of haha. What about you?"

"hmmm, I grew up in Iwa un. When I was 10 I became a bomber for hire yeah and at the age of 13 I was recruited by the Akatsuki. And I fuckin HATE Uchiha. yeah.( inesrt look of hatred)"

"Hey Deidara?"

"YEAH?"

"Do you know the muffin man, and can i call you Double D?"

"First of all who the hell is the muffin man, and HELL NO un! You may call me DeiDei or Deidara yeah."

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH SHE IS TRYING TO EAT ME"  
we hear sasori scream, we looked down to see kaos actualy sucseding at eating sasori half of his tail is gone

hehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

**kaos: so what did you all think of my story**

**deidara: well...yeah**

**mye: you know what DD* locks in trapped door***

**Kaos:well got to go stuff to break people to kill so u gyus will be on ur own.**

**sasori:* faceplam***

**kaos: tune back next time :p**


	2. warning

this story is being put on my acount finaly i got my own and dont have to use my older sister my acount is kaosthechaotique


End file.
